


Chains of Faith

by secretlyHipster



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shitty plotbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyHipster/pseuds/secretlyHipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Peter needed to believe in something as insane as human flight, it was faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Faith

The wind blew, a noisy chill that dug through Peter's jacket. He shrugged off his messenger bag and dropped it to the roof behind him. The clang of medical instruments and the jangle of too many pill bottles was lost in the wind, Peter's mind much too tangled up to hear anything but the repeated saying:  
Faith in God, faith in yourself.  
He watched the cars pass below him, under the fire escape. His intents were to jump, to fall or fly. To succeed or to fail, to believe or to play it safe. The choices made him dizzy, the New York smog doing anything but soothe his headache.  
Another not-so-zephyrous wind pushed his bangs in his face. He closed his eyes.  
Faith in God, faith in yourself.  
He looked up, at the obese, gray clouds strddling the sun and asked, "If I jump, will I die?"  
He wasn't sure what he expected, but the lack of it sent hollow, aimless anger charging through him. For all of lower Manhatten to hear, he screamed: "Am I going to die?"  
If he jumped off the ledge and ended up an omlette on the pavement, his brother's career would be over. If he jumped and ended up taking a bath in the clouds...  
He didn't know what would happen, or what it would mean. He just knew that in order to do it--to fly and reach where no man had ever been without the aid of machinery--he would have to have faith.  
It was nothing but a gamble, and he was ready to take it. He examined the cars below, and only a single taxi remained back road, probably taking a shortcut to somewhere meaningless.  
Peter leaned forward slightly, eyes closed, holding his arms out at either side. He was going to do it.  
Faith in God, faith in yourself.  
He opened his eyes one last time, but his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity when the single taxi stopped short, parking sideways, and a muscular, tan man fled from the driver's seat in a state of panic. Peter cocked his head, watching closely, when a tall man in glasses stepped out of the back, leaning against the door as he watched the driver dash around a corner, onto a main road.  
Peter Petrelli stepped back off the ledge, picked up his bag, and went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you can't tell, but I ABHORE writing about Christianity. But, in Heroes, did anyone else ever notice how Tim Kring seemed to tie a whole crap ton of things back to 'God'? I guess I was kind of aiming to mimmick how he would characterize one of his many little loveable heroes. Or something.  
> I'm seriously not sure where I heard the saying "faith in God, faith in yourself", or even if I made it up, but it seemed appropriate to use in this horribly-written little oneshot. Also, yeah, the scene in the back alley was supposed to be the one where Noah and Mohinder meet in..I think it was the first episode, actually. The characters in Heroes are drawn together, and I'd imagine their chance meetings didn't only happen on screen.
> 
> Okay I'll shut up now thanks for reading and shit.
> 
> <3


End file.
